Episode 1953 (25 May 2000)
Synopsis Frank makes Peggy breakfast in bed. Roy patches up the bruises and cuts on his face. Barry asks Pat where Roy was last night, and has a go at her, asking when Pat's leaving, because Roy paid for the house. Frank visits Roy and tells him to come and stay with him. Roy declines and says he's just got the holiday tickets for him and Pat. Barry arrives and asks what happened to Roy's face, and if it's definitely over? Barry tells him to see a solicitor, and it's his house. Roy tells Barry he's selfish, stupid and ignorant. Terry arrives and tells Roy that he needs a bath and he can stay with them. Roy looks worried and asks if Maureen is there. Terry says they'll stick together - safety in numbers, and hands Roy a key. Pat sees Irene who says how sorry she is to hear about her and Roy. Maureen asks keenly "You're definitely not having your husband back?" Maureen also tells them and Frank that Beppe took a drugs overdose. Rosa has been at the hospital all night and Beppe is still ill. Steve takes his pills and looks terrible, and phones Billy, telling him to get his backside down here now, because he wants words! Beppe is much better and Rosa and Sandra come to see him. The doctor comes to run some tests and makes them go away before they've really had a chance to talk. Irene and Maureen arrive back from lunchtime bingo and find Roy dressed only in a towel after taking Terry up on his offer. Maureen tells him that's her towel, and she wants it back right now! Roy runs back upstairs in terror! Irene tells her to leave Roy alone, and besides she's going home tomorrow. Maureen asks Irene if she can stay longer. Then Irene goes out, and when she arrives back, Maureen is sitting at the bottom of the stairs saying she fell. Roy takes the cruise tickets to Pat and tells her to go with someone else. She takes his house keys off him and tells him she will give Barry Roy's clothes, and get out. When Barry and Natalie come home, Pat is in tears. Natalie chats to her and Pat says she expected more of Roy. Gianni and Jackie are back on again and passionate. Nicky tells Rosa she can't come to the hospital this afternoon because she has a maths tutorial, and when she realises that she'll be all alone, she does her hair differently and she asks Jackie if it suits her. After the tutorial Nicky asks her tutor to stay for coffee, but Sonia arrives at the door. Nicky tells him that she'll get rid of her, but when Sonia comes in, the tutor leaves quickly. Sonia grins and says she suspects Nicky wants to be teacher's pet. Beppe explains to Rosa why he had a drugs reaction, and that he unknowingly took the tablets in the desk drawer, and Rosa asks who uses the desk. Rosa wants to go and sort out Steve. Rosa confronts Steve in the Vic, and he says anyone could have wandered into the office. He swears that he didn't put them there and it's Billy, because he disappeared just before he found Beppe, and hasn't been back since. Frank chips in that if anyone's involved in drugs it's Billy Mitchell so Rosa believes Steve. Gianni goes to Jackie's and she's cooking. He interrupts her and she goes bonkers as usual and slams a saucepan from the stove into Gianni's stomach. Dan buys Frank a drink. Frank awkwardly tells Dan that Peggy is going away next week, and Dan says OK, we'll cover for her. They drink to "getting on together". Roy arrives and tells Frank that he's decided that his life is ruined and he is going to tell the police exactly what he's done. Credits Main cast *Mike Reid as Frank *Tony Caunter as Roy *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Diana Coupland as Maureen *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Forbes Masson as Rod *Geoffrey Church as Doctor Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes